


I'll Give It to You

by UselessTa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: Juice's first encounter alone with Tully.Lemon/Sex/Rape





	I'll Give It to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is the first time Juice and Tully are alone, so it is set up like the episode we saw. I put my little spin on it (lots of smut).
> 
> (Not really a rapey lemon more just rough sex)
> 
> Q1- Why you do this?  
> A1- Marilyn Manson of course.

“You got a gift,” a burly guard came out unlocking the cell with a package in his hands.

“What do you mean,” Juice sat up on his cell bed. 

The guard slid open the door and throw in the package landing in Juice’s lap, “I'll be back in about an hour with Tully.”

“Why?”

With sarcasm thick in his voice, “Don't know but I assume it has to do with something in that package.” He turned and left. 

Juice spilled open the contents of the package and what came out was a book, vaseline, and a little jar with white power in it. Juice had only a slight idea of what would happen. 

_______

A little less than an hour has passed when Juice heard a jingle of keys coming down the hallway. He sat up in his bed before the jingling stop at the cell door. First, he saw Tully then the guard from before behind him. “Left, front,” Tully suggested to the guard without looking at him. The guard pulled a wad of cash out of Tully's pocket and put it in his. He uncuffed Tully and opened the cell door. 

The door shut behind him and he walked closer to Juice sitting next to him; a little too close. Tully reached over him to get the book, “The powder is cocaine. You should probably take some,” Juice grabbed the bottle of cocaine, “later.” Tully positioned himself so his head was on Juice's lap and opened to a random page and began to read out loud. 

Juice waited for a couple of poems to pass and figured it was “later” enough. He put a small line of coke on the back of his hand and sniffed it into his system. 

Juice finished the coke bottle what felt like an hour ago. He stopped listening to Tully pretty much as soon as he started. Juice was a little startled when Tully sat up, he was still sitting close to him. Tully pulled the bottle away from Juice's hand and placed Juice's hand on his crotch. Juice tried to tug his hand away but Tully kept his hand where it was. 

Tully's dick was half hard and Juice shivered as Tully moved his hand on his growing erection. Tully let go of his hand, “Keep going.” Juice hesitated a little and started to rub him again. 

Tully was fully hard now he pushed Juice's hand away a little and undid his pants till his cock was free. Juice was a little afraid of his size. He was definitely above average, he had to be eight inches long. Juice switched hands so now his right hand was going to jerk him off. His hand shook as he went to grab Tully's dick, he could barely wrap his hand around his girth. Tully let out a muffled moan when the tips of Juice's fingers brushed against the head of his dick. 

Tully's hand made its way up to the back of Juice's head and gently pushed his head down. Juice was hesitant he slowly lowered his head. Tully's dick was leaking precum and Juice wiped his tongue against his leaking tip. Juice felt Tully involuntary buck his hips into his mouth. 

Tully tried his hardest not to shove his whole dick down Juice's throat. He wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pushed his head down further, being careful not to choke him. Juice began to bob his head on Tully's dick which made him moan. Tully petted Juice's head, “Oh baby, yes.” Juice worked as much of Tully's dick in his mouth as best he could. Tully's cock brushed the back of Juice's throat and he gagged. Tully began to pull Juice away from his cock and with a pop, his cock left his mouth. 

Tully tugged on Juice's arm, “Come on baby, on your hands and knees.” He climbed over Tully to get to the other side of the bed and did what he was told. While Juice did that Tully pulled off his pants and kneeled behind Juice. Tully slid his hand to the front of Juice's pants and pulled off his pants off too. Then Tully gripped Juice's dick and jerked off his cock.

Juice bucked into Tully's hand. He moaned as Tully removed his hand before he could cum. Juice rose his hips up rubbing his butt against Tully's erection. “Hey, not so fast,” Tully chuckled, “I don't want to hurt you.” Juice felt Tully's fingers press against his asshole, they were slick with the vaseline he gave Juice. 

Tully shoved in two fingers into Juice while he squirmed underneath him. Tully scissored his fingers in Juice's asshole. The tips of his fingers lightly rubbing against his prostate. Tully stretched Juice till he started to push against his fingers with a moan. Tully pulled out his fingers and guided his cock into Juice's ass. 

Juice wanted this to go faster so he pushed back grinding his ass against Tully; pushing his dick farther into him. Tully let out a muffled moan and gripped Juice's dick with his slick hand. He thrust into Juice and jerked off his cock in time with his thrusts. Juice pushed his face into the mattress to lessen the moans coming from him. Tully's thrusts got ruff and he leaned over Juice and whispered, “Cum for me, baby.” His hand pumped Juice’s cock more and his thumb rubbed over his leaking tip. 

Juice bucked into his hand and came into Tully's hand with a moan. He slumped down, laying flat on the bed. He was breathing hard and he felt so weak he could not move. Tully moved his hand back to Juice's hips. He started to thrust at a slow pace to hear Juice moan. Tully leaned back over Juice and placed a sloppy kiss on the side if his neck. With a grunt, Tully snapped his hips flush against Juice hitting his prostate and Juice let out a loud moan. “Shh, baby. You don't what this to end too soon,” Tully whispered into his ear. Then he straightened away from Juice on the bed. 

Juice stifled a moan as Tully started to thrust into him again. His thrusts were hard and slow. With every thrust, his cock roughly rubbed against his prostate. Juice's breath hitched in his throat and pleasure shot through his body. It made his cock jerk to life underneath him. “Please,” Juice whined. 

“Oh, baby. I’ll give it to you,” Tully pinned Juice's hips down on the bed and bucked his hips into him. Tully's thrusts where rougher than before and Juice's cock painfully rubbed against the bed with his thrusts. Juice was whining, moaning, and pleading Tully to go faster. 

Tully moaned loving the way Juice wanted him. He repeatedly slammed his hips into Juice. Tully bucked toward Juice's prostate, hitting it with every thrust. Juice muffled a scream as he came again clenching around Tully's dick. Tully shuddered feeling him get tighter. He snapped his cock down to the hilt and came deep in Juice. Juice whined underneath him. Tully laid down on Juice's back, breathing heavily he placed more sloppy kisses on the side of his neck. 

Tully took his time getting off him. Letting his cock slip out of Juice before he fully moved away and put his pants back on. He pulled an extra blanket over Juice's spent body. Tully picked up his book from the ground and leaned back against the wall. Tully started reading again till he had to leave. 

It was finally time, Tully heard a guard coming down the hall. He knew he could not take his book so he left it on Juice's pillow. He looked over at Juice still lying where he was but he appeared to be sleeping now. Tully got up smiling to himself he knew the boy was not going to be walking right for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries.


End file.
